Enough
by Summah
Summary: After the Volturi left it Breaking Dawn, everything was great. Everyone was happy, there were no more problems, it was the perfect ending. Well, not for everyone. Post Breaking Dawn, Leah and now Sam POV.
1. Enough

Disclaimer: As much as I would love to own Twilight... I don't. Stephanie Meyer owns it all, including Leah, the wolf boys, and even Edward. Yes, I know, a shocker, like you haven't read it a million times.

**Enough**

Leah POV

It was so unfair.

It had been six months since the Volturi had come to Forks. The Cullens had resumed their life, and Jacob now had Nessie. She was his newfound source of affection, since he couldn't have Bella. When love is the problem, imprinting always fixes things, right?

Wrong.

What if Jacob had gotten what he wanted, and fell in love with Bella? It would have broken her heart when he imprinted on another girl. It didn't matter if that girl was he best friend, her cousin, or some stranger. He would have hurt Bella all the same.

Just like Sam had hurt me.

Sam and Emily's wedding was two months ago. I had been the maid of honor, and I held my head high. I had supported Emily, my best friend, while she dated the love of my life. I had stopped trying to get Sam back a long time ago, but that didn't mean I didn't still cry every night.

I sighed as I sat at the edge of the cliff, the same one we all went diving on when the whether was nice. The tide was up, so it was off limits, but Sam had ordered everyone on patrol while he spent the night with his _wife_.

I scowled into the sky thinking about him. As much as I loved him, I hated him so much more. Screw imprinting, I never got a goodbye, a last kiss, not even a real sorry. He took my love and threw it away, took it for granite, just like everyone else.

Bella. Jacob. Edward. My own mom. Bella's mom. Billy. They all did. They all take it for granite. Edward, for leaving Bella for his own selfish reasons. Bella, for leading Jake on, only to hurt him, slowly but surely. Jacob, for creating a love that wasn't his to manipulate. Billy never truly showed his wife all his love, and then she died in that car crash. Billy probably never loved her anyway; everyone knows he was Embry's real father. My mother has been falling for Charlie, Bella's father, so soon after my dad died. I knew that Bella's parents jumped into marriage quickly, and they divorced because it didn't "work out". Phil worked out though. Didn't anyone see? True love isn't something to toy with. It's a once in a life time feeling, not a passing phase.

Silent tears streamed down my face. After all that has happened ever since the werewolves and vampires mixed with everybody's life, everyone had their happy ending. Everyone is happy. Everything is the way it should be.

Except for me. Sigh.

Before Sam imprinted, everyone say me as the bright, happy girl. I was like a less-hyper Alice. People went to me when they needed cheering up, because I always knew what to say. I had straight A's, and lots of friends. I even had the perfect boyfriend, and we already had plans to get married, have kids, and grow old together after I got out of collage. My life was a perfect fairy tale.

Alas, how it all changed. My spirits dropped down until I was bitter and sarcastic. I stopped trying in school, because there wasn't a point. I didn't have my lover waiting for me to finish my education. Now, everyone thought I was just some emo girl who whined because her boyfriend dumped her. I wasn't emo, but I still heard the rumors going around, that I cut myself and wore dark colors to express my gothic…ness, and I wrote dark poetry. I wore darker colors because I dressed according to my mood, and I had been depressed for so long. I had always loved poetry, but I started writing with so much rage and despair that I had stopped altogether.

My friends all had wonderful boyfriends now, men that loved them unconditionally. I had a group of wolf boys that hated me and were destined to be with some random girl. Most of them had already imprinted, so I always was hit with their stupid, love filled thoughts.

Something that had always bothered me was that imprinting wasn't true love. It was forced. Sam wouldn't care if Emily were an ugly, cruel slut. And Emily can't find someone that actually loves her for her.

I heard howls in the distance, the packing wondering where the hell I was. Little did they know I was off their paws now. I stood from my spot on the cliff's edge, shaking slightly from the cold and fear of what I was going to do. I had gotten the idea from Bella not long ago. I took a deep breath as I made my lasts thoughts.

I wouldn't shed another single tear for Sam ever again. He didn't deserve my tears. _No one _deserved my tears, after they ruined _everything_. If the vampires hadn't come, then there would be no werewolves. Sam would still love me, not that I give a damn about_ him_ anymore. I wouldn't be a freaking werewolf; I wouldn't be freakishly tall and buff around all the normal girls, but still small and weak in the middle of the boys. At least I was fastest.

I almost whispered a silent _I love you_ to my brother Seth, the only person I had left, but I remembered how he had been on Sam's side through it all, and joined in when everyone thought I was crazy. He was my shoulder to lean on, but after he turned seventeen became a complete jackass. If he didn't love me, I didn't need to love him. I didn't need _anyone_.

So instead of an apology, goodbye, or anything else, just like Sam has left me without, I cursed my heart out to everyone I knew, but saved Sam for last so I could scream it enough for him to hear. With one last glance to La Push, I looked down, and flung myself from the cliff.

I'd had enough.

* * *

Hello? Anyone? Was it really that bad? Well review if you haven't already died of boredom :D

**_-Summer_**


	2. The Wrong Kind of Sorry

The Wrong Kind of Sorry

Sam POV

Something wasn't right.

To everyone else, my life was perfect. I had a wonderful wife that loved me as much as I her, and to top it off I was the leader of La Push's biggest pack. I'd already been to collage, making me the older hotshot that made girls swoon. Everyone whishes they were me. My life is perfect.

But they're _wrong._

I never regretted imprinting on Emily, she was beautiful and smart, and I was sure that if Leah hadn't gotten in the way, I would have met Emily anyway and we would have fallen in love on our own. Key phrase "Leah hadn't gotten in the way."

Now I know it sounds mean. _How can you say such a thing about a girl you loved, than broke her heart for her __cousin_? But I had said sorry too many times… well I sort of signaled it really, didn't she see the pity in my eyes? I felt bad for her. That's what she wanted… right? Me letting her know I almost felt bad? I didn't see why she could stop being such a bitch and act like a damn happy person again.

I hadn't been in Leah's head since she switched packs, but I saw her thoughts in Jacob's. I knew she sill loved me deep down, and I was guilty for that once. Not anymore though. Lot's of dudes imprint, maybe she just hated for anyone to be happy but her. I hardly remembered dating Leah, but I was beginning to think it was her fault for the werewolves. I know it sounds shallow, like I'm picking any reason to blame her, but we had gotten into a few fights, I was just so angry that I phased. If she weren't being so thick headed, maybe I wouldn't be a wolf, and could have broken up with her normally.

And then there were her… most recent thoughts. I soon discovered that although the love is in there somewhere, hate overpowers it. How could she hate me? Me? Not to brag or anything, but from what I heard being with me was the best years of her life. Did she really think she had a claim on me? Sam Uley, _the_ Sam Uley? Not to sound arrogant, but now to think about it, Leah wasn't all that pretty, or lovable. Maybe she was better off, I knew I was.

And yet, there is the guilt. What if it had gone well? I had purchased a ring for Leah right after my graduation. I was going to give it to her on her birthday, but two days before Emily showed up. Thank god I had saved it for her. Anyway, I knew it was partly, not totally, but still slightly my fault that Leah was crabby all the time. I had given my signaled sorry time and time again, and now that I really, truly think about it…

I'm not sorry.

_Well Leah, _I thought to myself_, I've heard all you have to say about me, now here is what I have for you._

I had ordered everyone out on patrol, even Jake's pack, with the Cullens having "friends" over. After Emily and I had finished dinner, she had gone to the market so I swiftly shifted to my wolf form and yelled in my head for all to hear;

_Leah, you know what? I'm not sorry. I'm __glad__ I imprinted, because I never loved you anyway. You were the one towing me down, so I am glad to have you out of my hair. I decided, I don't give a damn about you anymore, so stop being a bitch and be a pleasant person for once. You hate me? Really? Well guess what… I SURE AS HELL HATE YOU TOO! Go jump off the cliff or something if you aren't going to be useful._

I smirked without humor and phased back, proud that I had told her off. I was sure the others were at a loss for words at the moment, and Leah was realizing the world doesn't revolve around her. Maybe her and that blond leech… Rosailo I think… could get along.

As soon as the self-pride left, I was filled with guilt and remorse. _WHAT THE HELL!_ Why did I say that? I was angry and all, but she was still my friend. I just acted like a total he-bitch. Seth's going to mess me up. I decided to go apologize after she cooled off, maybe in a few days or something. God that was stupid.

Four Days Later

I heard a knock on my door, so I slowly shuffled forward. I could smell Seth's scent; I knew I was in for it. He had become a hard-core punk lately. I opened the door, and was shocked to find him with a pained expression.

"Seth, what's wrong? Is someone hurt?" I asked franticly, and then I saw the whole pack behind him, and even the other pack. Minus one.

"Where's Leah?" I asked in frustration. I knew Leah would be hurt, but she always but a strong face on for everyone. Always.

"Sam… Leah's gone." I expected him to blame me, yet he oddly didn't. " We all heard your little speech, and let me tell you it won't be forgotten, but Leah's… really gone." I didn't understand, but he Jacob must have saw my confusion because he said "Sam… Leah never showed up for patrol. She never came back home. We searched for her everywhere, but you and Emily were busy…" He was rambling now, but quickly got to the point. "Sam… We found Leah… at the bottom of the cliff… in the water…. She drowned." The moment what he said sunk in, a tear welled up in my eye. _Go jump off the cliff or something if you aren't going to be useful… _What if she had heard me? I didn't mean it, I was just angry. But it was too late.

Leah was gone. She was dead. And for one reason or another, I knew it was my fault. I had broken her. I ruined what she lived for. I had taken Emily away as well, and starting with my wolf phasing, she turning had killed her father and now she was losing her mother. Little did everyone know we were all losing Leah.

I looked up at the pained faces of my brothers, and soon they had the same glare, the one that said _you did this_.

I looked up to the cliff top, and prayed a silent goodbye in my head.

Goodbye Leah, I'd say I love you, but I don't. And you know what?

I'm sorry.


End file.
